my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Thomas Way (DVD)
The Thomas Way is a UK, US, Canadian, Greek and Croatian DVD containing six episodes from the seventeenth season. The Croatian DVD features four seventeenth season episodes. DescriptionEdit UKEdit Get ready for fun and frolics on Sodor as the engines find out that there is always something new to learn! While Thomasand Duck learn how to steam ahead together with a special delivery, Luke and Millie find out what it's like to drive in each other's tracks - literally! Percy steams straight into a lucky encounter with Bill and Ben, Caitlin gets a lesson in how things are done and Paxton works hard to recover Thomas' lost puff. With so much activity on Sodor, it's important to remember that the only way is not always the Thomas way! USEdit Hop aboard for fun on Sodor as the engines find out that there is always something new to learn! While Thomas and Duck learn how to steam ahead together with a special delivery, Luke and Millie find out what it's like to drive in each other's tracks - literally! Percy steams straight into a lucky encounter with Bill and Ben, Caitlin gets a lesson in how things are done, and Paxton works hard to recover Thomas' lost puff. With so much activity on Sodor, it's always important to steam ahead and remember that the best way is the Thomas Way! EpisodesEdit #The Thomas Way * #The Switch ** #Percy's Lucky Day * #Calm Down Caitlin * #The Lost Puff ** #Luke's New Friend (Separate from the main feature on the US release) (*Followed by a Bonus Feature) (** Followed by songs, US) CroatiaEdit *The Thomas Way *Henry's Hero *Luke's New Friend *The Switch Songs (US release only)Edit *Hey, Hey Thomas! *Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI Version) Bonus FeaturesEdit UKEdit *Really Useful Engines - Luke and Percy *Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Blue Mountain Quarry *The Earl's Quiz - Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! *Mr. Perkins' Storytime - Trucks! *Who's That Engine? - Thomas *Really Useful Certificate (DVD-ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz" and "Who's That Engine?") USEdit *Mr. Perkins' Railway - Sounds of the Railway *Lift and Load Crane game from Splish, Splash, Splosh! *Guess Who? puzzles - Duck, Luke, Paxton, Rheneas and Cranky TriviaEdit *This is the first US DVD since Carnival Capers not to include the French narration track as one of the other languages. *Luke's New Friend is listed as a bonus episode on the US DVD. In addition, it has also been edited to fix an animation error. *On the UK DVD, when the viewer plays the episodes from the main menu, the credits are shown (only at the beginning and end of all the main features) and the episodes are slightly cropped at the sides. However, when selected from the episode selection menu, the episodes are played separately, however, The Thomas Way is uncropped while the other five episodes remain cropped. *On the UK DVD, when Play All is selected, a steam effect is shown at the end of The Thomas Way, but not when the aforementioned episode is played separately via the episode selection. *This is the last episodic Thomas DVD to be cropped in fullscreen 4:3 in the US, although the episodes were produced in widescreen before The Thomas Way and The Switch aired on PBS in 2014. GoofsEdit *Teresa Gallagher is not given credit in the ending credits. *Rebecca O'Mara's name is misspelled as "Rebbecca O' Mara" in the credits. *On the UK bonus features, "The Earl's Quiz" is misspelled as "The Earls' Quiz". *Halim Jabbour (Producer), Ian McCue (Producer), Marion Edwards (Executive Producer), and Karen Barnes (Executive in Charge of Production) are credited twice in the US ending credits. DVD PacksEdit UKEdit *10 DVD Boxset (2014) Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS